Surprise!
by Vahn
Summary: On her death bed Nodoka reveals a major secret.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise!

A Rurouni Kenshin /Ranma Crossover

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas forputting this up on their page.

Tannim page is located here:

.net/~tannim/

Lady Cosmos pages is located here:

.net/~ladycosmos/

Tomas page is located here.

.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/  
Bambi Page can be found here:

.net/~ Kris's page can be found here:

.com/kuroi_hoshi/

Thanks to hawk,Kat and Immortal for helping me with this fic

Usual Disclaimer

Chapter 1

Revelation During the Meiji Era

The Tendos', the Amazons, and Ukyou look on as the scene played out before them.

"Mom," said a _very_ worried Ranma, "Mom, it's ok you're gonna make it, just hold on till Dr. Tofu gets her,"  
then whispered to his mother, "Please."

Nodoka smiled at her son, her pride and joy, "My time has come Ranma, I know it has," she said in a soft voice.  
She knew that she was going to die soon and intended to make peace with her son before she went. "Ranma, I'm sorry for everything Genma put you through, so sorry," she whispered to her son.

"Mom don't talk like that, rest, please just rest and wait until doctor Tofu gets here." Ranma said, trying to reassure his mother.

Nodoka just smiled at her son. Oh how naive her son was and he had grown up manly too just like his father. "My son before I go, I have something to tell you," she said in a urgent voice.

"Mom I told you too rest."

"Hush Ranma , I don't have that much time left so I have to say this while I have breath in me," Nodoka said trying to silence her son.

"Mom, I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait till you get better," Ranma said in an effort to get his mother to rest.

"No my son, this is very important, I've debated with myself whether I should tell you, but seeing as how your are miserable mostly here I have to tell you," Nodoka said with regret in her voice. She had hoped that her son would get married to Akane but it didn't look like that anymore.

"My son, I have seen in these past few months how Genma has use your honor against you your entire life," she said with an edge in her voice that made Genma squirm. "I've seen how Akane repeatedly hits you over and over again for petty reasons."

"I've seen how Nabiki uses you to make money in a degrading fashion by selling portraits of your females side to that boy, Kuno," Nodoka explained looking at Nabiki,  
making her feel uneasy. "I know that you have to support your family but you could have ask my son permission first."

"I've seen how, thanks to my idiot bumbling husband,  
you ended up engaged to your best friend and who will only remain your best friend in your eyes." Nodoka said this time leveling her stare at Ukyou.

Ukyou blush under Nodoka stare then to glare venomously at Genma.

"I saw how the Chinese Amazons drugged you repeated trying to get to leave with them for their tribe," she said as she looked at the Amazons' in the room, paused to muse over something, "and once again you have my husband to thank for it."

Genma was now receiving glares from everyone in the room and started to sweat. Soun seeing this came to his friend defense. "Now, now Nodoka, aren't you being too hard on your husband, after all he did make Ranma into the man among man like you always wanted."

"I saw a father who paid little attention to his children and who's basically useless at everything else," she commented as she looked at Soun, "One who said that he thinks for the good of his children, but in reality is trying to escape the responsibility he has in raising them." Nodoka words rung true and shamed Soun into tears, real tears of remorse this time.

"I saw how various people tried to kill my son for no reason at all," she said this time leveling her look on Akane pet pig in her arms, the pig squirmed under the gaze. "Who should have blame Genma instead of Ranma."

"My son, I am so, so very sorry for letting Genma do that too you," she said in a soft voice. "For letting him teach you the Neko-ken that cost you your sanity, for getting you engaged multiple times and for making you live in constant fear of me when Genma told you about the seppuku contract." Nodoka explained with tears in her eyes.

"It was ok, Mom, everything's fine," Ranma said with actual tears in his eyes, " It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault," he whispered to her while holding her hand.

"That's why I will relieve you of the burden the Saotome name put on you," Nodoka said, much to the shock of her audience.

"Mom you're not feeling well, you don't know what your talking about," Ranma said now worried for his mother sanity.

"No my son, I'm not crazy," Nodoka said with a small smile, as she read what her son was thinking by looking him in the eyes.

"Doctor Tofu is here." Kasumi announced in a cheerful voice.

Ranma jumped up immediately and ran toward the doctor. "Doc thank god you're here! Follow me. My mother is this way." Ranma exclaimed, while practically dragging the good Doctor to his mother side.

"Hold on Doctor before I die, I must reveal the truth to my son," she told Tofu, as he was about to put her to sleep with a pressure point strike to treat her.

"Saotome-san , you'll be fine, you just go-."

"No I have to say this to them now or else I might not get another chance." Doctor Tofu seeing her face decided to give her time to say what she wanted to say.

"Go ahead Saotome-san." He said letting her say her piece to treat her easier.

"Ranma what I tell you will affect you in more ways then one," she whispered to her son then turn her head to face her audience. "As you all know , Ranma is obligate to fulfill all agreements made by the Saotome because he is a Saotome," she explained as she looked around. Everyone nodded their heads, as they knew the reason why he stayed with them after all the abuse they gave him.

"Everything that Ranma went through was all for the Saotome honor, was it not?" she asked Genma, to which he nodded his head nervously.

"Well I hear by renounce all claims held by everyone had on Ranma." She said.

There was a moment of silence before the room exploded.

"You can't!" Genma all but screamed, "He has to fulfill the agreement or else the Saotome honor will be worthless."

"Ranchan has to marry me because he took my dowry,  
the Saotome staked their very honors on it."

And many arguments like that were voiced around the room but Nodoka just looked on amused by all their antics.

"So you're telling me that Ranma has to fulfill your debt because he is a Saotome?" asked Nodoka.

"YES!" was everyone replied except for Ranma, who just stood there looking confuse as only he can.

"Did you know that I married Genma out of honor?"  
asked Nodoka. "During the end of the dynasty war our clan decided to married their children so they could strengthen their alliance with each other. Did you know that?" she asked again. Nobody in the room answered.

"I wasn't happy with it you know, but in the end I learned to love him." she explained softly. "But before that I was very much in love with someone else."

Genma was shocked to hear this. He didn't remember Nodoka being courted by anyone.

"He was part of the revolution too, he and I were very much in love but his passion to bring peace to Japan was greater." Everyone was now hanging on Nodoka's words.  
Nodoka didn't notice it because she had a distant look in her eyes, almost like she could see something.

"We were very much in love, he and I were only 14 then, almost reaching 15. He was living under his master and everyday I would come out to watch him train or see him try a deadly technique. Or so he said," Nodoka told them, but at the last part she smiled as if she remembered something funny.

"He was as stubborn as Ranma when it came to training. He would hurt himself over and over again just to show his master that he could learn the move his master taught him," she said smiling widely. "But then the war got worse and he said he wanted to leave and make a difference in the world. So then, because of the war getting worse, my clan decided to join with another strong clan to protect each other and stay neutral during the war." Nodoka frowned at the memory of the war.

"To cement the union I was to wed their oldest son,  
Genma," she continued, "So two weeks before I was to wed Genma , me and Shinta shared a single night of passion before he left, just to give him something to remember me by." She blushed at the memory.

The audiences jaws dropped, including Ranma's.

"What? Nodoka how could you?" Genma asked.

"Like I said, I was very much in love with him, and you didn't leave a good of an impression on me either." She told him plainly.

"Now be quiet and let me finish." And everyone went silent, "So I found out I was pregnant with Ranma on the day of my wedding," she told them, Genma completely shocked now.

"But how? I mean it was night and ten month after our wedding that you gave birth to Ranma."

"Ranma was late husband, that's why you didn't suspect a thing." she explained to Genma.

"So you see everyone, Ranma is not a Saotome, he's a Himura, and so all engagements and debts to the Saotome name will be held accounted for by Genma," Nodoka finished calmly.

There was a collective jaw drop.

Nodoka didn't wait for them to recover as she looked at Ranma and beaconed him to her side, "Ranma you are now free of all Saotome debt, go and find your father. He does not know about you. He deserves that if nothing else." she said with regret in her voice.

"This is my last duty to you as your mother before I leave this world, farewell my son." And with that Nodoka closed her eyes. And kept them closed for a minutes until she opened them again when Doctor Tofu nudged her. "Yes doctor?" she asked serenely, knowing that she about to die accepting her fate and prepared to move on.

"Saotome-san " Doctor Tofu started off sounding a bit uncomfortable, "You're not going to die anytime soon."

"Do not joke with me doctor. I know the symptoms of a dying person. I saw enough of it during the revolution and I have them all," she answered back in her serene voice again.

"Saotome-san, I am a doctor and although you do have the symptoms your not going to die," He explained to her "You see, it was just Akane's food that upset your body like it did," he clarified to her, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So it was Akane food after all?" she asked Dr. Tofu again. He just nodded. "My God, and my poor son had to eat that all the time?" she asked Dr. Tofu. He nodded again.

"MY SON!" she cried out and started to hug Ranma tightly, no mean feat for a women who just ate Akane's cooking awhile ago then started crying on Ranma's shoulder.  
"I came so close to losing you to Akane's cooking." Although she didn't meant it as an insult, Akane took it that way.

"HEY! IT WASN'T THAT BAD, OK?!" she try to yelled at Nodoka but she wasn't listening.

"MY SON!"

"M-mom, is it true?" he asked her, when he saw her confuse look, he try to clarify it for her, "You know mom,  
'bout me not being a Saotome but a Himura."

"OH MY!" Nodoka said while blushing profusely, she thought she was going to die. That was why she spilled the beans but now that she wasn't she was embarrassed beyond belief "Well yes," she admitted in a small voice this time.

"Oh." Was all Ranma managed to get out.

"I knew a guy like Genma couldn't father a boy like Ranma," Happosai stated, who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Master!" Genma exclaimed in indignation.

"Wait a minute! Does this mean that all the promises Genma made are now solely on him?" Ukyou asked.

Nodoka nodded. "Ranma is not Genma's son, so he is therefore not honor bound to uphold what the Saotome line did." she told Ukyou. "No engagement is valid including the Tendos'" In response to that, Ryouga and others rejoiced,  
Akane felt very sad but she knew that Ranma love her so he would going to go through with the marriage willingly.

"Ranma , you must uphold the Saotome honor by marrying Akane," Genma shouted.

"Ranchan you're suppose to marry me, your cute fianc e remember?" Ukyou said with a hurt look.

"No!" Shampoo shouted, "Airen marry Shampoo,  
then have many, many strong children."

Everyone the looked at Akane as she was about to say something.

"Ranma, I - I love you, now that your family honor is out of the way you can marry me of your own free will."  
Akane said in a soft voice, much to the groups shock. They never would've thought they'd hear Akane admit it.

"Finally," Kasumi thought to herself.

"Wayda go Akane," Nabiki thought happy that her sister admit it.

"Now son, you see that," Soun started, "Akane accepts you, now you don't really need to do it for Saotome honor." Soun announced happily, who was convinced that Ranma was going to marry his daughter.

"No! Airen marry Shampoo!"

"No way, he's mine sugar!"

"Ranma, I'll make a good wife, you'll see." Akane said with an embarrassed look. Once more everybody looked at her in shock, who would have thought Akane'd admit it.

"ENOUGH!" Ranma yelled, "WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I AM?" he screamed in rage. "JUST A PIECE OF MEAT TO BE FOUGHT OVER?!"

"Ranma, you jerk! How dare you yelled at us!" Akane shouted as she pulled out her mallet and prepared to hit him with it until he destroyed it with the breaking point technique.

"What? Since when can son-in-law do that?" asked Cologne to no one in particular.

"I am outta here." he said as he turned to jump out but just before he left, he grabbed his mother.

"Come back here Ranma!" Akane yelled. She was confessing her feeling to him and he just left like that!

A good distance away.

"Ranma we're far away now." Nodoka reminded her son gently. She felt Ranma stop and place her on her feet.

"Mom," he said in a soft voice.

"Yes, dear?"

"What was my real father like?" Ranma asked, he always felt that something was missing from his fa- Genma,  
he had to remember that now. He was no longer a Saotome.

"He was the most honorable, bravest and kindest man I ever met," she told him. "No one could match his skill in fighting and he was also very handsome," She explained as she remember what he looked like. "And he also has the same hair color as your female side."

"He did?" Ranma asked interested now, he didn't meet a lot of Japanese citizens' hat had red hair like his female form. He continued to listen to his mother as she continued to tell him about his father and found himself wanting to meet the man.

There was a moment of silence as Ranma contemplated what to do. On one hand he wanted to find out who is father was, what he was like and all that other stuff,  
on the other he didn't want to quit being a Saotome.

"Ranma, what are you planning to do?" his mother asked concerned for his well being. "Your not mad at me are you?"

Ranma smiled. "No mom, I can never be mad at you,"  
he said sincerely, "You're my mother and always will be a good one in my heart." Ranma then looked off into the distance, "Mom, I know what I have to do now."

"Oh, my son, this can't be easy for you." she said sadly.

"No, not really but necessary." And with that took his mother in his arms and jumped back to the Tendo dojo.

When Ranma got back to the Dojo, he saw everyone was arguing with one another.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed to the room full of people.  
Every one was silent and then Ryouga came out of no where and started to attack him while everyone else started to talk to him at once. Without even batting an eye he blocked Ryouga punch and elbowed Ryouga's arm effectively breaking his elbow. Ryouga when down in pain, clutching at his broken elbow. He then looked at the crowd who had heard Ryouga elbow break, a sound they would never forget. "Like I said,"  
he told them "Silence." And then leveled his gaze at them.  
None dare talked. This Ranma was dangerous. They only saw this side of him during his fight with Saffron.

"Thank you, now as I was about to say," he started,  
"Thanks to my mother's revelation, I now know that Genma is not my father." He then smiled. "Since I am no longer a Saotome, everything that Genma caused you will solely be on him or other members of the Saotome line. I am sure the Saotome line had more then one child, so you can bring your grievances to them not me."

"Ukyou, I only saw you as a friend and ONLY" he empathize the word, "as a friend, nothing more. My offer of friendship stills stands." He said as he extended his hand.

Ukyou looked at his hand. How can he not see how much she loved him. She wanted Ranma to be happy! So with a cry, she hugged Ranma and kissed him for all she was worth and then stood back and shook his hand. "Friends Ranchan, friends." She told him softly. Ranma was a little stun by her kiss but he recovered fast enough.

He smiled at her,"Ucchan, buddy forever." He then turned to Akane "Akane, I might have loved you once with all my heart but you rejected it then, your temper and tantrums have broken it repeatedly and so I find myself not in love with you anymore."

"Are-Ran-Ranma, you can't mean that," Akane said near to tears herself.

"Goodbye Akane, maybe you'll find someone that won't make you mad so easily.," he said with a bit of regret in his voice. He then turned to Genma. "Genma, you have been the worst father anyone could ever have. I pray that you are more merciful on your real children then you were to me."  
Genma just bowed his head in shame. He then went up to his room, packed everything in least then 10 seconds and came back down. He turned to Genma again, got on his knees and bowed three times in respect to Genma, "I thank you for teaching me the Anything Goes style sensei and I wish you luck with your future students." And then turned to leave through the front gate.

"Ranma!" Akane said and then lay her own kiss on him, "Good luck with finding your father."

"How did you?" he asked.

"It seems like the logical choice, take care baka." She said, and with that turned around and ran for her room.

"Okaasan, I'll be back after I find Otousan." he said before heading off. The only people that he didn't say bye to were the amazons, mainly because he couldn't find them. The moment he started to say good bye they just up and left. He'd passed the Nekohaten but nobody was there.

5 months later.

It had been five months since he'd began his search for his father, not realizing what a rare name Himura was.  
Everywhere he asked, there wasn't a single Himura around.

"Kyo-to, Kyoto," he said as he read the sign out loud,  
"Well I guess I can take a break in this city, and then continue my search later," he thought to himself.

While in the city, he looked around and found that it was much larger then the average city. According to legend,  
this was where the Hitokiri was. He'd always thought that the rumors about the fighters in Kyoto were exaggerated but then he saw the signs of battle. As a martial artist he recognized the many types of battle marks Ki could leave behind and from what he saw of the city, there were a lot of strong fighters gathered there.

While looking at a sign of battle he failed to notice where he was walking and accidentally bumped into a group of people. Falling down on his butt first, he glanced up in time to see a man in the red samurai garb also landed on his.

"HEY, watch where you're going punk," he saw a guy dressed in white say to him. The guy looked pretty strong and he had his hair cut in a strange way, almost like a chicken.

"You could have hurt Himura-san here," said a girl wearing a blue outfit with black hair, a braid running down the length of her back. "She's pretty cute," he thought before he mentally slaped himself for that comment. He didn't want anymore girl trouble now.

"It is ok Misao. Sano," the man in the red samurai garb said. It was then that Ranma noticed that the guy had red hair and two slash marks on his cheek. He also caught what the girl had said "HIMURA?!" He thought, "could he be?"

"Sorry there friend but it was an accident, please forgive them for their outburst," he said in a very polite voice.  
"My name is Himura Kenshin, pleased to meet you," Kenshin said as he extended his hand to Ranma. He noticed Ranma visibly slump his shoulder when he said his name.

"The name is Ranma. Pleased to meet you." Ranma returned Kenshin handshake a bit sad.

"You seemed disappointed when I introduced myself,  
maybe I can help with something." he asked. For some reason the boy seemed familiar.

Ranma let out a long sigh, "If only you knew someone named Himura Shinta."

Kenshin eyes widened slightly. No one knew his original name except for two special people in his life. For some reason unexplained he had a sinking feeling.

"I know of him, may I ask why you are looking for him?" Kenshin asked in a neutral voice.

"You do?" Ranma asked excitedly. He saw Kenshin nodded once. "Finally I found him, can you please tell me where he is, Himura-san?"

"You still haven't answer my question about why you want to meet him," Kenshin reminded Ranma politely. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Oh gomen," Ranma apologized having forgot about Kenshin's question because of his excitement. "Well it's because I am his son, Himura Ranma."

"ORO?!"

To be continued.

Author notes:  
I just had to get this idea outta my head before I could continue writing chapter 8 of Warp realties, anyway what I got plan is definitely a Ranma and Misao hook up fic. I am not really gonna continue this unless it's popular enough but if someone wants to continue it, ask me first, but I'd really like it if you let Ranma and Misao end up together, I am a proud fan of crossover couples. C +C ALWAYS welcome. Oh and for those that said Nodoka was too young , remember back in feudal times they married young. Oh well let see what my next project is maybe a Onna-Ranma and a Tuxedo mask fic? votes for that any one? i can do it.

Email 


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise

A Ruroni Kenshin and Ranma Crossover.

Disclaimer It true I have one now. All characters belong to their respective owners if they were mine however I ll be frigging rich right now and having them crossover in actual magna. :p

Thanks to Arron,Kat and Immortal for helping me edit this fic. Much thanks also thanks to all my pre-reader for giving me response on this one byebye.

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas forputting this up on their page.

Tannim page is located here:  
.net/~tannim/

Lady Cosmos pages is located here:  
.net/~ladycosmos/

Tomas page is located here.  
.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/

Bambi Page can be found here:  
.net/~

Kris's page can be found here:  
.com/kuroi_hoshi/

Chapter 2

Introductions

"ORO?!" Kenshin exclaimed, as he started to sway back and forth.

"Himura- san are you ok?" asked a concerned Misao.

"Kenshin, snap out of it." Sano said as he shook Kenshin back and forth.

"SANO-SAN stop that, you re making him feel worse." Misao said.

Sano stopped only to see Kenshin's eyeballs rolling back and forth in his eye sockets.

"Kenshin-san?" Ranma asked concerned, 'Maybe this guy is a loon'  
Ranma thought as he saw Kenshin was still out of it.

"Kenshin-san can you tell me where my father is?" Ranma asked him again; hopefully he could get the information from this guy and be off on his way to meet his dad. He was very anxious to meet his father whom his mother had described as honorable and noble.

"F-f-f father, hahahahaha a father," Kenshin said to no one in particular, sounding just a tad hysterical. Everyone around him just sweat dropped.

"Yo, Kenshin, you re freaking me out," Sano said, as he started to step back from the laughing samurai.

"KENSHIN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Misao said, as she started to slap him silly.

"Orrroo!" Kenshin said, finally snapping out of the little seperate world he was in. He then looked to Ranma and just had to confirm something, "Your mother is named Nodoka is she not?" Kenshin asked, holding his breath while waiting for Ranma reply.

"Yes my mother is Nodoka, Mishima Nodoka was her original name."  
Ranma replied.

Kenshin, who was holding his breath all this time, finally let it go and smiled a huge smile in fatherly pride. "A Son!" he thought to himself in wonder. " You would be sixteen now, would you not?" asked Kenshin, counting the years since he had last seen Nodoka.

"Yes, Kenshin-san," Ranma replied, wondering how the guy could have guessed his age. People always said he looked older then his age;  
considering the things he went through he wouldn t be at all surprised.  
But how did this guy know it was the question.

Kenshin just smile again. "I think from now on you don t need to call me Kenshin-san anymore," He said happily. He still couldn t get over the fact that he had a son. He looked over his son and felt a renewed surge of pride, he could tell right off that his son was a fighter. Kenshin looked over his son again and couldn't help but burst with pride. One day he had no heir the next he had a son. He never knew fatherhood could feel so great.

"Then what should I address you as?" Ranma asked, a bit confused.

"Otousan," Kenshin replied simply. He failed to notice his friends dropping to the ground twitching.

"W-what, you can t be my father, my father name was Shinta," Ranma said incredulously, thinking that perhaps the man before him did have a few screws loose.

"My name is also Shinta, son. It was changed by my master," He said to Ranma. "If you don t believe me I can prove it. I met your mother and her clan somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo. She stumble upon me when I was training and then asked me to teach her a bit of my style, I refused and then she hit me over my head with her katana," He knew that Nodoka would have given Ranma something to confirm him by.

"F-f-father?" Ranma asked in shock and awe. "Is it really you?"

Kenshin just smiled, "Why didn t Nodoka ever tell me she was with child?" He asked Ranma, but before Ranma could answer Misao and Sano recovered.

"Kenshin, since when the fuck did you have a son!" Sano asked. It wasn t really a question.

"Yeah, what he said," Misao said, reenforcing Sano's question. 'If this guy really is Kenshin's son then poor Kaoru-san will be so heart broken'  
Misao thought.

"Heh heh. Calm down you two, look he called me by my birth name," He said as if that explained everything.

"What?! That's it?! He just called you by my birth name? Just that simple thing and you already accepted him as your son," Misao asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah what weasel girl here said." Sano agreed.

"HEY! Who're you calling weasel, chicken boy!" Misao shouted angrily,  
having taken deadly offense to Sano's remark.

"Calling you, weasel," Sano shot back, having taken offense to Misao's name-calling.

Then two totally forgot about Kenshin and his son as they started to verbally fight each other.

Beads of sweat appeared on the back of Kenshin and Ranma's heads.

"Are they always like that?" Ranma asked his father.

"Un," Kenshin confirmed.

"But I want to know, you accepted me pretty easily when I just said your name. I mean can t anybody do that?" Ranma asked. He was curious to know as to why his father accepted him so quickly.

"Let me ask you something first son, how come you accepted me so quickly?" he asked Ranma.

"Well it because mom described you in exact details. I knew it was you at first but when you said that your name was Kenshin, I started to have doubts. Now however, you confirmed it yourself," He told his father.  
"Now back to my question, what so special about your real name?"

"It is not my real name but my birth name, I am both Shinta and Kenshin," He told his son. "Shinta was the name I used before my master renamed me Kenshin. He told me that Shinta was too sweet a name for a warrior," He said and smiled at the fond memory.

"So you re a martial artist?" Ranma asked.

"No, I am a Ruroni, I wander from place to place helping people whenever I can," He told his son. "Being a martial artist means a being proficient in hand to hand combat. I am not very good when it comes to hand to hand," He told his son.

"So are you any good with your katana then?" he asked. Curious to know how strong his father was.

"I don t have a katana, son. I use a Sakabatou," Kenshin told him. "I quit using the katana a long time ago," He told his son with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"A Sakabatou?" Ranma asked. "How can you hurt anyone with that?"  
he asked his father.

Kenshin gave a secretive smile. "Oh. I am pretty sure I can hold my own in most fights. I don t fight to kill at all so a sakabatou is perfect for me."

"I see..." Ranma said. He was feeling better that his father wasn t a killer, "Umm dad. Your friends are still at it," Ranma observed as he watch Misao and Sano went from verbal to physical.

"They ll run out of steam, they always do." Kenshin said, all the while smiling at his friends antics.

"Otousan?" Ranma started to his father.

"Yes?"

"What if some one else came here claiming to be your son, and he knows your name. Your birth name that is," Ranma asked seeing what his father would do.

"I wouldn t believe them. Well, I might but that is highly unlikely," Kenshin told his son, "Nobody alive knows my name except for two very special person. One being your mother and the second being my master. Although my master is cocky and likes a good practical joke, he would never do that to me," He reassured Ranma.

"How can you be so sure that no one knows your birth name?" Ranma asked his father.

"Trust me on this son. When I say nobody. I mean nobody," He told his son again.

"Uh uh! Make it two more people now," Misao said to Kenshin.

"Oro." Kenshin said in surprise. " When did you two stop fighting?"

"Even though I was fighting weasel girl here, I still listen to your conversation," Sano said in explanation.

"Yeah. So was I," Said Misao. "But Himura-san, even though I am happy for you that you have a son, what about Kaoru-san?" She asked Kenshin seriously.

Kenshin heart ached as he thought about Kaoru, he loved her but now he would have to marry Ranma mother so her honor wouldn t be stained.

"Honor dictates that I must marry Ranma's mother or else the honor of her house will be stained," He told them. His friends drooped their heads sadly. Honor was highly valued by them too.

"I will go to Kaoru-dono and tell her everything," Kenshin told them.

"Wait otousan, mom told me you were gonna try this," Ranma interrupted.  
" That's why she told me to tell you that you are not honor bound to marry her," He told his father.

"Nani?" Kenshin asked confuse, "How can I not? Your mother probably been living in shame all these years."

"Nonono! She already married so her honor is intact," He told his father.

"What? She married?" Kenshin asked confused, "To whom?"

"It is a long story father. Let s get out of the street and find some place comfortable to talk in," He told them. They all nodded their head in agreement.

After finding a nice teahouse, they entered and Ranma began the relate the story his mother had told him. Finally after having finished, he looked around the group to see their faces filled with respect.

"Nodoka was always a clever girl," Kenshin said.

"Wow your mom is really awesome," Misao told Ranma. Ranma smile at her,  
which caused her to blush for some reason. 'He s not half bad looking'  
She thought then realize what she was thinking, "AHHHHH! What am I thinking? I must be loyal to Aoshi," She thought to herself.

Ranma stared at Misao as she started to have a look of concentration on her face. He shook his head slightly then turned to his father. "Father it is getting late, I better and check in an inn. I ll talk to your tomorrow.  
We ll meet at this place for breakfast alright?" he asked his father.

"No way!" they heard Misao shout suddenly, "You re Himura-san's son right? You re welcome to stay at my place where your father is staying." she offered.

"No thank you, I wouldn t want to intrude. I have plenty of money I can check into an inn." He said, trying to declined her offer.

"NO! YOU WILL STAY WITH US AND THAT IS FINAL!" she said, as her head grew bigger and hellish fire surrounded her body.

"S-scary!" Ranma, Kenshin, and Sano exclaimed at once as they hugged each other for assurance.

"SO WILL YOU?!" Misao bellowed again, the demon head still not having vanished.

"H-HAI!" Ranma said bobbing his head up and down rapidly. Anything to get her to calm down. "She s even scarier than Akane if that's possible." he thought to himself.

"There that wasn t so hard now was it?" she said sweetly, now with her head returned to normal.

The three guys just sweated at her sudden change of mood.

"Well let s be off shall we?" she said as she paid the bill and left.

"Don t worry, the assassin won t come here looking for you," Kaoru tried to reassure mister Mamoto.

"Please I need Himura-san to protect me. Only he can do it," Mr. Mamoto told Kaoru. He had been targeted by the unknown assassin that had been killing off major government officials and felt that he needed serious protection.

Kaoru hoped that Kenshin would return soon from his walk about; she needed him here so that he could help her protect this guy. Apparently this assassin was using the same style as Kenshin to kill the officials. Kenshin came to Kyoto because he was curious as to who was faking Hiten Mitsurugi style and using its name to kill the officials. They knew that the assassin was from some religious sect but they had yet to encounter the assassin himself.

She heard voices outside which she recognized as Kenshin and company.  
However, there was one voice among them she had never heard before.  
She rushed out to greet them only to see that they were accompanied by a boy in a red Chinese outfit who bore a striking resemblance to Kenshin.  
She suddenly felt an odd sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Kenshin! You're back!" Kaoru cried happily, chalking the sensation up to paranoia.

"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said to her in greeting, " I have something to tell you. You might need to sit down for this," he warned her.

Kaoru started to have a renewed sinking feeling about this but sat down where the others directed her anyway.

After all were seated Kenshin took a deep breath and said, "Kaoru-dono.  
Let me introduce you to Himura Ranma..." he said. Kaoru just looked at him puzzled. Kenshin took a deep breath again. "My son."

"What?!" Said the members of the Oniwabanshu, as they fell through the door. Apparently they were eavesdropping. With a collective laugh of embarrassment they got up and went away.

Kenshin the turned back to Kaoru to see her on the floor fainted.  
"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said in alarm. He held her gently as he tried to shake her out of her faint spell.

Yahiko was just in shock that Kenshin had a son, so was Aoshi.  
"Congratulation," Was all Aoshi got out.

Finally Kaoru awoke and saw Kenshin face, "Ohhh Kenshin. I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you said you had a son."

"I do."

Kaoru fainted again. After more shaking she opened her eyes again and asked Kenshin to confirm his story. "Is it true?"

"Hai."

Kaoru's heart shattered into little pieces, "If Kenshin had a son, that would mean that he is married and taken," She thought sadly. She couldn t bare it anymore and ran outside crying all the while.

Kenshin and the gang were about to go after her when Ranma stopped them. "Let me go talk to her. I know what she must be feeling right now. I ll go clear things up with her alright?"

They nodded in agreement.

Ranma found Kaoru near the well crying her eyes out.

"Kaoru-san?" he asked softly.

"Who!?" she said in alarm but then saw it was Ranma coming out, "Oh it is you, sorry, it must not have been what you expected for a welcome right?"

"No it wasn t. Can I ask you why you are crying Kaoru-san?" he asked gently.

"Just call me Kaoru," She shrugged. After seeing Ranma nod, she tried to continue, "It s just that Kenshin is married and - and..." she tried to finish the sentence but couldn t. So she did the next best thing, she burst into a fresh bout of crying.

Ranma patted her on her shoulder, "You are thinking that my father is now married and that you can t win him any more, right?"

"Ye- I mean no. I don t like that jerk," She told Ranma then looked a little embarassed at her out burst "Sorry no offense, I just see him as a friend."

"Oh well, I guess that leaves my father free to choose anybody else he wants now." Ranma said out of the blue.

Kaoru snapped her head up, "W-Wh-What did you say?"

"I said that my father can now go looking for other women. Seeing as how you don t like him any more."

"How can he? He s married," Kaoru wailed.

"He s not Kaoru, he has no obligation to my mother because my mother is already married." He told her, "That leaves him free to have any other women he wants, but he really liked you. It s just too bad you only see him as a friend," Ranma said with a smile.

Kaoru was so happy that she still had a chance, "Thank you Ranma!" she exclaimed as she hugged onto him. "I must have embarrassed myself pretty badly in there, huh?" she asked him jokingly.

"Oh nothing that a good beating can t fix. I ll even help if you want."  
He replied jokingly.

Kaoru laughed a bit but then her laugher was cut off by a blood-curtailing scream.

"What the hell? It sounded like it came from that way." Ranma said pointing to the main room.

"Oh no Mr. Mamoto! I forgot to tell Kenshin about him." Kaoru exclaimed.  
When she turned around Ranma was gone. Just then Kenshin came rushing out, he too had heard the scream.

"Kaoru-dono are you alright?" Kenshin asked, "Stay here while I check things out. Aoshi, Sano you're with me," he ordered as they headed toward the Oniwa main room.

"Like hell they re gonna leave me back here, I still owe the assassin one for crippling me a while back." Misao said, still pissed that the assassin had actually managed to get her several days ago.

When they got into the room they saw Kenshin standing away from the assassin. They also saw Ranma near Mr. Mamoto, who was doing his best to cower behind Ranma.

"You move, Battousai and I kill the boy even if I can t kill the man,"  
the assassin warned.

"You harm him in any way and you can consider yourself dead," Kenshin said in a low and deadly voice. His eye almost seemed to speak of death.

"Don t try it Battousai, you re not fast enough. I can kill the boy before you can get to me." The assassin said.

The others had already spread out to surround the assassin and keep him from escaping.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"I am God. I am here to punish the wicked and that official there has done evil. I shall strike him down," The assassin said, while pointing his katana at Mr. Mamoto. "It is unfortunate the boy is in the way. I ll try not to hurt him too much."

"Would you stop talking like I am not here?" Ranma said a bit annoyed.

"Don t worry son. I won t let any harm come to you," Kenshin said to his son, positive that he was pretty frightened right now. Kenshin was surprised when he saw that his son looked more annoyed then scared when faced with death.

"You are about to witness god-speed boy, too bad you will never see it coming," the assassin said condecendingly, then blured and disappeared At the exact same time Kenshin blurred and disappeared also.

The Kenshin Gumi then saw Kenshin appear out of nowhere abruptly as he started to stare wide-eye at something. Then they looked up at what he was starting at and their jaws just collectively dropped. There was Ranma in mid-air seemingly matching the assassin, who was also a Hiten Mitsurugi master blow for blow.

"Your god-speed is no better then Saffron s." Ranma said to the assassin as he dodged most of the guy's strikes. Ranma then threw several kicks at him in mid-air which struck true. One at the head, one on his chest and one at his stomach.

The assassin was taken aback by this boy's battle prowess. The boy dodged his Ryu Su Sen in mid-air. No, he was pretty sure it wasn t a dodge but more like a twist to the left that caused him to miss his mark. The boy seemed to be able to fight very well in mid-air. "Oh well, gonna have to use that move," he thought.

The two separated then the assassin charged again screaming, "Kzy Ryu Sen!" as he did his nine hit move. Instead of Ranma trying to dodge it he yelled out "Amaguriken!" and his fist blurred as the two met, then separated.

The assassin started to spit out blood, "You're very good boy. We ll meet again," He then leaped away; the others didn t bother to follow because they were more worried about Ranma's health.

"Any time any place man!" Ranma yelled back to the retreating figure.  
He then turned around to see the stares of his father and company. Yahiko was the first to react.

"WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Yahiko shouted enthusiasticly.

"Son, are you alright?" Kenshin asked in concern for his son.

Ranma's face suddenly bunched up and he let out a groan of pain, "N-not really. no," he said calmly, then dropped to the floor unconscious.

To be continued...

Author Rants...

Well do to popular demand I will now be continuing this fic until people get sick and tired of it (^_^) then it will be pulled accordingly.  
Oh and for those of you who think Ranma was OOC during his talk with Kaoru, think back to some Ranma eps where Akane or one of the girls would feel sad Ranma always know what to do to cheer em up.  
Ranma may not seem like it but he is really good with hear to heart feeling it just his feeling and his heart that he is not an expert of.  
Now I wanna have you guy answer me something. Who would win in a fight between Kenshin form Ruroni Kenshin or Jubei from Ninja Scroll? Just a thought well ja. Oh how do yall feel about a Ranma and Miko Mido hook up? :P is it possible? Gimmie feedback. For those however who do not know about Miko Mido she a certain bluish girl but just disregard the above question if you are not familiar with her. A proud fan of Couple Crossover. C+C always welcome. All mail can be sent to:


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise

A Ruroni Kenshin and Ranma Crossover.

Disclaimer It true I have one now. All characters belong to their respective owners if they were mine however I'll be frigging rich right now and having them crossover in actual magna. :p

Thanks to Kat and Aaron for helping me edit this chapter.

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas forputting this up on their page.

Tannim page is located here:

.net/~tannim/

Lady Cosmos pages is located here:  
.net/~ladycosmos/

Tomas page is located here.  
.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/

Bambi Page can be found here:  
.net/~

Kris's page can be found here:

.com/kuroi_hoshi/

Chapter 3

Recovery

*  
Ranma woke up in a state of pain few ever manage to experience. Lucky for him he was well versed in the art of pain, so he managed to conceal most of his pained expression. Right then Ranma felt like he was in a state of Nirvana. He knew that he was there but didn't feel like he was. Sound and everything was distant to him, only the voice of a woman grabbed his attention.

"Ranma? Can you hear me?" a lady dressed in a purple kimono asked him.  
Ranma could see that she was quite beautiful and that her long black hair flowed passed her shoulders. She seems to be doing something to his chest, rubbing some sort of herb on it.

Ranma tried to speak to the lady but couldn't. He knew that his eyes were open, yet it was like whatever she was doing to him wasn't quite real. He watched as the man he recently had acknowledged as his father, seemed to hover in the background looking on with a concerned expression on his features.

In Ranma's line of sight he caught other people in the background with his father. He recognized the one known as Sano because of the chicken-like hairstyle. He recognized Kaoru, whom he recently had a talk with. He recognized the girl known as Misao, who seemed to be asking the lady near him something. He saw other people that he didn't know either. He saw a boy around 14 or 15 years old with a kendo stick by his side looking at him strangely. The boy was wearing samurai garb like his father but the only differences was that the boy's shirt was yellow. He also saw a man who was wearing a plain brown smock looking at him with no expression what so ever. The man almost seemed to be evaluating him or something. Ranma,  
however, could recognize him as a fighter by his looks alone. He then saw an old man looking at him with a grave expression on his face but also one filled with respect.

"Ranma? Ranma can you hear me?" the lady in the purple kimono asked him again. "Nod your head if you can."

Ranma then realized that he was in a room, the thought hadn't even occured to him that he was in a room lying on a futon until now. He then decided to answer the lady but couldn't move his mouth, so he settled for just nodding his head. Ranma didn't actually nod, he just moved his head a bit but that was enough confirmation for the lady. The lady smile at him kindly and looked up to his father and said. "He's fine now. However, we should leave so he can rest more comfortably."

Ranma saw everyone in the room nodding their heads and quietly getting up and leaving, but not before they all stopped by his bed and wished him well.  
His father just gripped his shoulder reassuringly and left.

So there was Ranma all alone figure out why he hadn't been able to think a single coherent thought yet. He kept on getting flashes of a fight but that was about it. He then decided that if he slept faster he might have all the answers when he woke up. "Yeah. I'll do that," he thought to himself. And with that closed his eyes.

*  
Outside

Kenshin was still looking at his son's still form as he laid on the futon.  
Kenshin blamed himself for not being about to protect his son. His first day as a father and he failed miserably.

"Cheer up Kenshin! Megumi said that your son will be find, ne?" Sano said, while pounding roughly on his back. Kenshin had to smile at Sano's effort to take his mind off his son.

"That's a fine boy you have there Himura-san," Okina, the elder of the Oniwabanshu told him. "Imagine! A boy of almost 17 summers matching another Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master blow for blow!" The old man said with glee.

Kenshin couldn't help but feel pride at that. His son, who was almost 17, managed to hold his own against a Hiten Mitsurugi master. The mere thought of it sent his heart bursting with pride again.

Kenshin turned to see Megumi step out of the room with a strange expression on her face.

"Megumi-dono. Is something wrong?" asked Kenshin with a worried look on his face.

"Hmm?" she replied, seeming to snap out of her own world. "I'm sorry but what did you ask me?"

"I asked if something was wrong," he told her. "You seemed to have a strange expression on your face when you stepped out of his room."

"OH! That! It nothing," she told him, while laughing. " I was just thinking that your son was an incredible piece of work."

"Oro?" Kenshin asked, a bit confused.

"Your son, Kenshin," she started. "Is nothing short of amazing."

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked her again. By now the entire group of people was gathered around Megumi, listening to what she had to say about Ranma.

"From what I heard of his fighting ability, I would have to say that he is an incredible fighter," Megumi told them. "But his ability to recover is something else." She told them with a bit of awe in her voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Misao. Her interest in the boy shot up a couple of more notches. She prided herself on being an Oniwabanshu and her ability to win in most hand to hand fighting except against people as good as Aoshi and Kenshin. She was the only one in her age group who could match most people twice her age in hand to hand. She'd always thought that Kempo or any style of hand to hand fighting like karate or jujitsu could never match kendo, a sword-fighting style or any form of Ninjitsu or Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kenshin showed her that with his sakabatou he had a longer reach, which he uses to keep his opponent at bay. While Aoshi might use Kempo, he also had his two kodachi blades for extra reach and blocking others' bladed weapons. Sano himself was no slouch when it came down to hand to hand combat, but against people of Kenshin and Aoshi's caliber he'd never have a prayer of winning.  
Ranma however had done something that no one that she knew could have done. He went toe to toe with a Hiten Mitsurugi master using his hands only and won. She was pretty sure that no one alive could have done what he had done and much less lived afterward but he did. So when he woke up all she had to do was use her girlish charms on him and he'd surely teach her everything she wanted to know, that Amaguriken technique was first on her list of "Technique to learn." She and Ranma were going to have so much fun.

Kenshin sweated as he saw Misao started to laugh evilly to herself.  
"Riiiiiiight," he thought to himself. He turned back to Megumi and urged her to go into more detail about his son. "So what do you mean his recovering ability was something else?" he asked.

"Kenshin, let me ask you something," she said. "How long does it takes for someone to recover from the weakest Hiten Mitsurugi strike?" she asked.

"If done correctly with a Katana? Then the victim would die instantly,"  
he told her. "However with my Sakabatou I would say around a week before they can fully recover from my weakest strike."

"And with the Kzy Ryu Sen. How long would it take a fighter of your caliber to recover from one of those strikes? Even if you did manage to dodge some," she asked him.

Kenshin took a moment to chew on that. The Kzy Ryu Sen was a nine hit strike that when used would hit all the nine vital points of the body simultaneously. He didn't know anybody that could survive if a katana had been used. But he guessed that if they somehow managed to survive it the damage would cripple them, most likely for life. His eyes widen in realization and despair grabbed at his heart. Ranma had survived, but was going to be cripple.

"Megumi-dono. My son is crippled isn't he?" he asked her very slowly.

"I would think so, Kenshin," said a very familiar voice behind him.  
Kenshin turned around to see his master standing there. "How is my ungrateful student?" his master asked.

"M-Master? What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked. He couldn't believe his master was here. Maybe his master was investigating the murder cases done by the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master as well.

"Seijiro-sama!" said the two girls of the Oniwabanshu. Shortly there after then started to lavish his master with affection. His master, being his master,  
didn't do anything to discourage them, as a matter of fact he gave them his famous cocky smile that caused the two girls to swoon.

" I am just too damn perfect," Kenshin overheard him say. Some things he guessed would never change.

"Master. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"  
Kenshin asked his master seriously.

"I came as soon as I heard of someone was killing people while using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu name," he told Kenshin. "But I just heard you confirm that it was actually a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master and that he attacked you last night."

"He was, and my son was the one that fought him," he told his master.

"Ah yes. Your son, I heard you just recently found out you had one but he got hit with a Kzy Ryu Sen and could be cripple for life, isn't that right?" he asked Kenshin.

Kenshin just nodded to his mater in confirmation. "Do you know if anybody has ever survived a Kzy Ryu Sen attack?" He asked his master.

"Kenshin. I will tell you truthfully that I am really sorry about your son, he will be crippled for life." He told his student. He regretted giving his student the bad news but better that it came from him then the woman doctor.

"You see Kenshin. The Kzy Ryu Sen strikes all nine vital parts of the body, making them cease functioning and should kill the victim instantly,"  
he said. "But if it somehow fail to do that, then the damages to the points would leave the victim crippled for life. Either way, your son has no chance of a normal life now."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Kaoru's heart went out to Kenshin and she hoped that she would be able to ease the pain he would be feeling.

Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko didn't know what to think, but they could only feel sympathetc toward Kenshin for what he must be going through right now.

Misao felt like crying. Here was Kenshin finally united with his long lost son, only to have him be crippled because his father wasn't fast enough to save him. The whole thing was just too sad for her as she tried unsuccessfully to contain her tears.

Seijiro watched as his student went through a wide range of emotion. He felt sad for Kenshin but never showed any sign of it. He knew he had to be strong to help his student get through this hard time. If he had found out Kenshin had been cripple in a fight, he would have reacted the same way Kenshin was right then.

Kenshin just felt a torrent of emotion as he thought about what his son must be going through. " I have failed my only child," he thought to himself. Kenshin was on the verge of tears until he heard Megumi laughing. He turned to see her holding a hand over her stomach while laughing.

Kaoru and Misao couldn't believe how insensitive Megumi could be. Here Kenshin was on the verge of break down and Megumi is laughing her head off. Kaoru and Misao started to make their way over to Megumi ready to teach her a lesson or two about respect.

Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko thought that maybe Megumi had been making opium again.

Misao and Kaoru got over to Megumi and turned a deathly gaze on her.  
"What are you laughing about Megumi?" Kaoru asked with more then a hint of venom in her voice.

"Yeah do you find something funny with Kenshin's son being crippled for life?" Misao asked.

"Oh no," Megumi said in between laughs. "It just that I found it funny how everyone jumped to conclusion before I can tell them news about Ranma's condition," then she started to laugh again.

"Megumi-dono. What do you mean by you have news about my son's condition?" He asked her seriously.

Megumi blushed a bit under his stare. "Well you see Kenshin, your son is perfectly fine." She told him.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked at once. Megumi had to brace herself from the power of their voices.

After clearing her ears a bit, she continued. "Like I said, he's fine," she then turned to Kenshin. "Remember when I asked you about how strong those blows were?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah you were asking how badly can some could get wounded from the Kzy Ryu Sen before my master's showed up."

"Well, remember when I mentioned Ranma's extraordinary recovery ability?" She asked him. Seeing Kenshin nod she continued. "Well you see, when I was treating him last night and again this morning, I discovered that his body was recovering at a rate I found simply amazing! His wounds has started healing up even before I had put in the stitches and most of his heavy bumps and bruises had already started to fade. All he really needed was a couple of my medicines to speed up the healing process. "

"S-So you mean that he will be fine?" Kenshin asked her. She nodded.  
Kenshin then grab her in a rough hug only release her just as suddenly and start to hug everyone around him from Kaoru to Misao, even his master couldn't escape his euphoria.

After having thoroughly embarrassed the people around him with his hugs Kenshin turned back to Megumi. "So, when will he fully recover?" he asked her.

"Well at the rate he was going and with the help of the herbs I put on him... Hmmm I would say that he will be fine again sometime this afternoon," she told him. "He won't be completely recovered until a couple of days from now but he would be able to do normal activities by this afternoon."

"Thank you Megumi -dono," Kenshin said with a bow.

"Well now that we know he will recover let all have a celebration with good wine," Sejuro suggested. "After all you haven't given him a proper welcome have you? And if there is one thing I taught you Kenshin that is that a proper welcome always starts with good wine."

Kenshin just sweated at that, he didn't want his son to get overwhelmed by his master too soon. "By the way master, what are you doing here?"

"Hahahaha! Well Kenshin after you left, I periodically stopped by here to visit these lovely ladies," he said as the two girls' started to snuggle up to him. Giving out a contented sigh they started to lavish Kenshin's master with their attention.

Misao then came over to Kenshin and whispered in his ear. "He just stops by because those two always give him wine and that all." None notice the sweatdrop that appeared on Seijiro's head.

"Well Misao, would you like to go shopping with me so we can throw Ranma a proper welcome party?" Kaoru asked Misao.

"Hai."

"Sano, Yahiko, you're with me," Kaoru told the two just as they were tiptoeing out of the room.

"Damn it!" Yahiko said and promptly got smacked on the head for it.

"Young children shouldn't curse," Kaoru told Yahiko pointedly.

"What would you know about children you old hag," Yahiko replied as they walked out and went shopping.

"Well people, lets get started making this place ready for the party,  
ohohohoho!" laughed Okina as he started to plan how to decorate the place.

The two girls that were snuggling up to Seijiro suddenly got off of him and went to go help Okina. They all know that Okina had a terrible sense of art and if left to his owns devices they would ended up having very, very ugly decoration.

"Well I guess they are gone," Seijiro then turned to Kenshin. "I think we should go and help them."

Kenshin just smiled.

*  
Some where else

A lone figure finally found his hideout. He'd never thought that he would face such another formidable fighter there. The Battousai was who he was after but this boy just jumped in his way and some how manage to block one of the deadliest move of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the Kzy Ryu Sen.

The figure coughed up some blood.

Blocking wasn't the only thing the boy did. Right now the entire left side of his ribcage was broken and the right one wasn't doing so well either.

He stumble slowly into the cathedral where he knew his sister would be.  
He had to smile as he saw the worried look she sent toward him.

"ONIISAN!" was the last thing he heard before he fainted.

*  
Back at the Oniwa building

Ranma woke up suddenly as everything became clear. He remembered everything, how he'd fought a guy claiming to be god.

"A god my ass," Ranma thought sarcastically, as he remembered everything that happened in the fight. He then looked around as he noticed that he was in a room. It wasn't too big but it was bigger than the one he had at the Tendos'. He felt tightness around his chest and looked down at it. His was chest was wrapped in bandages and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked around for his shirt and didn't find it so he gave up on that. He got up from his bed and found that at least his pants were still on.

After throughly searching for his shirt for the second time he gave up totally. "Guess I'm gonna have to walk out shirtless," he though. He then looked down at his bandages and started to feel them itch. So, he carefully unwrapped them, taking notice of the few new scars that he had collected. Feeling the scars he could tell that they had healed enough for him to be up and around.

He then decided to step out. After looking at the sky for a couple of minutes he finally figured out that it was sometime just before noon.

As he continued to walk he heard a commotion coming from down the hallways. Using the anything goes sneaking ability he tiptoed down the hallway and peaked around the door. What he saw there was a mess.

"Okina! You have to hang the sign more to the right. No! Further perfect,"  
he heard the girl who was known as Misao say.

He also saw his father and a guy dressed up in white help move some heavy items with the chicken head guy.

Ranma then saw Kaoru came out and say something about needing more salt in the kitchen. After Kaoru left he caught a glimpse of the sign. On the sign was words printed out that said "WELCOME RANMA!"

He then decided to speak up to see what they were up too. "Um . Excuse me?" he said as every head turned to look at him.

"S-SON! What are you doing out of bed?" His father demanded.

Misao didn't say anything but was blushing like crazy.

The other two girls started to drool.

What Ranma didn't know was that without the bandages every curve of his muscled chest showed his perfectly formed six packs his pecks and biceps were enough to make any girl drool. That and the way he moved towards them, so full of confidence and grace was enough to make them swoon.

Misao couldn't help but admire the form of his muscles and the way they flexed as he glided towards them. "I wonder what it taste like," she thought, then promptly banged her head against the wall in an effort to calm herself down. " Aoshioshioshioshi," was what she keep mentally chanted even though she didn't realize that Ranma's name had snuck in there a couple of time as well.

Sano and Yahiko looked from Kenshin to Ranma, wondering how Kenshin could have spawned someone like that. Beside the facial features, Ranma was bigger, taller and buffer then Kenshin.

Kenshin was just worried for his son and after scanning him quickly with his eyes for any wounds, he embraced his son. "Are you feeling alright son?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh fine, fine. Couldn't be better," Ranma told his dad.

Just then Kaoru and Megumi came out to check out why the noise has stopped. They both took a moment to admire Ranma's chisel form then proceeded to ask him if he was all right.

"Look people, I telling you I'm fine. The fight I had was nothing compare to what I been through, hell Akane cooking took me out longer then that guy ever could," he told them to get them to stop babying him.

They all paused when Ranma mentioned Akane's cooking, wondering if they heard it right. They were about to ask him further questions until Okina stopped them.

"I am sure Ranma would be glad to tell you everything AFTER we finish the decoration and cooking, ne?" he asked them.

And so they spent the better part of the afternoon finishing the decorating while Kaoru and Megumi finish the food. Ranma finally was loaned a shirt from Sano because of all the stares he kept on getting from the two girls. Pretty soon they were finished and after having the table set they all took their places around the table.

"Ranma you're the guest of honor, but we never been introduced to you properly," Kaoru said. The others just realized that too, she then finish. "Can we start over?"

Ranma had to smile at that, he could get use to this family. So Ranma then stood up and bowed to all of them and says. "I am Himura Ranma. Sorry about this."

To be continued

Author Rants I quit, quit I tell you. Kidding but I might not be working on it as much as I use to any more. Why you may ask? Well truth be told, school is upping the ante so it will and is taking times away from my writing. Fic will now be coming out slower then usual. I will try to work on it some more but school laves me mentally exhausted so I might be too tired to think. Well here is part 3 and hope you guys enjoy. A proud Couple crossover fan. C+C always welcome Thanks for all of you guys who support me out there. Email at R 


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise

Usual Disclaimer

Chapter 4

Aftermath ###

One day later . . .

Ranma woke up with a major, major headache. He didn't know why but he was in intense pain. It was like a constant throbbing in his head. Every time he moved his head a little the pain would return with a vengeance. However he also discover that if he didn't move at all the pain would stop.

"Arrrgh, where am I?" he thought to himself. He was on his back he realized. "Then that must mean I'm lying down."

He tried to get up but felt something heavy on his chest. "Eh?"  
he said, before he looked down to see what that heavy something was.  
What he saw there frighten him.

"Shimatta!" he thought aloud in his mind and winced a bit because he had a headache still. He looked at the heavy object on him.  
It turned out to be Misao's form cuddling up to him. Ranma extremely sweatdropped. He knew how girls reacted to this situation and it wouldn't be pretty. However, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how they got there or how they ended up like that.

That was of course when his father opened the door to his room.

His father walked in with a smile, saw the position he and Misao were in, turned around quickly and left.

Ranma sighed. He would have to explain this to his father somehow. However things got worse for him when Misao woke up.

***

"Arrrrgghhh, man what a hangover," she said when she felt she was lying down, hugging something. Something that was very warm and comfortable, she had a sinking feeling about this. She decided to risk it by looking up only to be met by Blue-Grey eyes.

"Umm...hi?" the owner of the Blue-Grey eyes said nervously.  
She found something irresistible about those eyes and almost lost herself in them until she heard his voice.

"Wha?" she said. She debated on whether to kick his ass or not.  
She figured it was too early in the morning and her hangover was still too bad to try and aggravate it with a morning ass kicking so she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

*  
Ranma just let out the breath he'd been holding when he saw her close her eyes. With anyone else he was certain he would have gotten his ass kick. He smiled a small smile as he saw her sigh contently and go back to sleep. However he still hadn't figure out how he got there.  
He then began to focus his chi, to try and clear the hangover and finally remember what had happen.

Flashback . . .

"Come on Ranma, just a little Sake won't hurt you," Sano said as the party was really going into full swing. His father's master was flirting outrageously with the two girls and his father himself was getting drunk with Megumi and Kaoru, who were trying to out do each other. The old man known as Okina was all ready passed out drunk and the other two member of the Oniwa were getting there themselves.

"No thanks. A marital artist shouldn't poison his body," Ranma said firmly. He was the only person not drunk yet but had settled for some tea instead. He then saw Misao and Yahiko trying to out do each other with drinking sake.

Sano again nudged him. "Come on, this party is in your honor,"  
he said as he took another swig of the bottle of Sake on his hand.

"No and I mean No," he said and was about to leave when Misao came up to him.

"What a matter?" she said looking very drunk right now.  
"Mister big bad martial artist can't handle his liquor?" she then leaned in close to his face. "I understand if you want to wimp out, I mean no real, true martial arts master can take liquor like we can."

That last statement was all the encouragement that Ranma needed. "YOUR ON!" he said a he proceeded to try and out drink Sano and Misao. Misao passed out early into the game but Sano and Ranma keep at it for a long time. However, Ranma was still a beginner so after his 10th cup he got dizzy and lay sprawl on the ground but not unconscious.

Sano however was still drunk and he suddenly had a wicked look on his face. "Heh heh, this will get weasel girl for sure," he said as he proceeded to pick up both Ranma and Misao and drag them into a room. He then lay them both down side by side and left all the while laughing.

End flashback . . .

"Why that -that" Ranma was thinking of very imaginative ways to beat the daylights out of Sano.

Ranma looked over to Misao really quick and remembered a pressure point that he had learned from Doctor Tofu books, he quickly used his free hand and hit one of Misao's deep slumber pressure point,  
thereby causing her to go into a deep state of sleep.

"There," he said as he slid out of the futon and stood up. He looked at how peaceful Misao slept again and then proceeded to exit.  
The first thing on his mind was to explain what happened to his father,  
he didn't want his father to think he was some sort of womanizer. Even though it might have seemed like that sometimes, especially back when he was in Nerima.

He walked out only to be greeted by his father, however before he could speak his father interrupted him.

"Son, I know that at your age you notice girls and all of that but we are guest at their house," Kenshin said in a fatherly tone. He placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Look, I just want to let you know that not matter what happens, I will be there side by side with you."

Ranma facefaulted a bit then regained his composure. "Look,  
father, I know it might have looked bad awhile ago but I can swear I did nothin'."

His father just raised an eyebrow. "Look, son, I told you, I will be at your side no matter what happens, that I will."

Ranma saw that even though his father would support him in anything, he wouldn't believe him, well . . . not yet anyway. He proceeded to tell his father about what Sano did when he was incapacitated. Kenshin just stood still for a while before he cracked open a smile. A smile that strangely reminded him of his own when he had an ace up his sleeves.

"Well son, how about we return the favor?" he asked his son with a grin.

Ranma matched his father devious look with one of his own.  
"Wadda ya had in mind pop?"

"Well as you know, Sano is still knocked out drunk, he is,"  
Kenshin said.

"And . . ."

"Well so is Megumi, that she is," Kenshin said. He usually didn't act like this, but something about his son just brought out the more wild side of himself. "Wild Stallion," he thought to himself, how fitting a name for his son.

"And what would that achieve?" Ranma asked a bit confused.

"Well son, lets just say that Megumi is not so fond of Sano, that she isn't," Kenshin said as he remembered all the numerous times she and Sano bickered. "WE could put them in the same bed, that we could."

Ranma thought about it, he was trying to remember who was Megumi. Then it hit him. "Tousan! Your not suggesting that nice lady doctor are you?"

All Kenshin did was grin like a Cheshire cat.

"B-but we can't do that to her," he said to his father. He remembered Megumi made him feel very welcome, she was also the one that treated his wound and didn't look mad at him while doing it.  
He could say that she was the only other person beside Kaoru-dono that showed him kindness. Misao just scared him with that little stunt she pulled back at the restaurant.

"That would be the perfect revenge son, however if you don't want to do it, I won't force you."

"Thanks pop," he said a bit gratefully.

"No problem son. I'm sure Misao will kill him herself once I tell her, that she will," he said to Ranma. "Now lets go have some tea, eh?"  
he said as he led his son to the dining room.

"Sure." Ranma used that time to reflect on the past few days. It seemed that his father life wasn't as great as his old one either and that they shared a lot in common. He also noticed that the wound on his father face seems permanently etched there. He squinted a bit to see his father scar more clearly, but that was when his father chose to turn and look at him.

"Looking at my scar?" his father asked him as he touched the crisscross mark on his face.

Ranma looked a bit embarrassed but nodded.

"It was a long time ago and something I deeply regret to this day," he then turned to his son. " I would like you to not ask me about it because it brings back memories and mistakes I'd rather forget," his father said as he turned his head away.

Ranma nodded again, this time gravely . He wouldn't want his father to know some of his most personal memories either. So father and son just walked side by side to the dining room in silence.

***

Somewhere . . .

A lost boy was traveling around looking for his love.

"Damn you Ranma, this is all your fault," he thought to himself as he found himself in a forest. He turned around to try and find the city he was just in a while a ago.

Ryoga balled his fist together in frustration. He thought that with Ranma gone he would have Akane's heart once and for all, but one day like the rest of the gang, she decided to go and find Ranma herself.  
Ukyou left several weeks after Ranma did, while the Neko-haten packed up the day Ranma left or so they assume when they found the place abandon the next day. The Kunos stayed back and after 5 months of not hearing from anyone, Akane decided to leave to find Ranma too.  
What surprised everyone were Happosai, Genma and Soun determination to find Ranma again so that he and Akane could wed.  
They had called in all of their family members and relatives, they called in any favors they could get from officials, which surprise everyone because who would have thought Genma knew people in high office.

Through it all however Nodoka remained calm, cool and collect.  
Genma didn't blame her for her little unfaithfulness for he had done things that were far worse to Ranma. However he was still hell bent on having the only heir to the Saotome branch of Anything Goes to unite with the Tendo branch. So with connection to people they never knew Genma had, they were able to put out a wanted list throughout out most of Japan.

So Ryoga with Akane safety on his mind walked forward letting his instinct guide him.

***

Ranma was in the dinning room when it happened. Misao had just woken up and was about to kick his ass for taking advantage of her when she was drunk when his father stepped in to save him. Although Ranma felt he didn't need to hide behind his father he was touched by how much his father cared for him, unlike a certain baka panda he knew.

After learning the truth Misao had stormed out muttering threat and curses until she came up with an idea for payback. What she did was have one of the Oniwa girl snuggle up to Sano in his sleep and pretended they had share a night of passion. It worked like a charm with Sano waking up finding a girl in his arms. What they didn't account for was Megumi unexpected reaction as she had quickly slapped Sano and yelled at him for being such a womanizer, taking advantages of a girl while she was drunk. Which now brought him up to the current situation.

He didn't want to go out there just yet figuring that he just get involved in it somehow and that was something he didn't need. He listened as his father, who had gone out there earlier to try and calm the two down. He heard Misao explaine what happened and what Sano did to her that made her mad and get revenge like she did. Finally after everyone calmed down they made their way to the dining room.

It was still early in the morning and he still needed to get his morning workout out of the way so he could be energized for the rest of the day. He saw that only Misao had entered and so he wondered where the rest went.

"Misao-san?" he asked her. Normally he didn't use formality but since his father use it he figure he could too.

Misao just looked at him funny. "Umm, Misao would be just fine," she said. Then to his surprise she looked down in embarrassment and started to twiddle her two thumbs. "Umm...about how I acted this morning I -I'm"

Ranma saw where this was going and held up his hand. " It's ok!" he said with a wide smile to make her feel better. "I'm used to misunderstandings like that, no biggie, as far as I'm concerned, it is behind us ne?"

Misao looked up and him and shared his smile. "Ok, we'll start over from the beginning," she said then with a graceful bow introduced herself to which Ranma replied likewise with an awkward bow of his own.

"Sorry," he said looking a tad embarrassed at his clumsiness at introducing himself. "Genma never did teach me manners or much else anything beside martial arts," he thought grimly.

Misao smiled at him in response, a very cute and adorable smile too, he noted unconsciously. He then remembered what he wanted to ask her about. "Hey where are the others?"

Misao looked confused then realized that Ranma had been there all the time and hadn't been out there with the rest of them. "Well after we solved the little misunderstanding," Ranma raised his eyebrow to what "we" she was referring to, the only voice he heard out there trying to get them all to stop arguing was his father's, not to mention that she was the one that started it. "Baka-Yahiko and Kaoru-san woke up and well Kaoru said that after last nights party we were low on food, so we're going to go shopping. The others are getting ready to go."

Misao then had a thoughtful look cross her face. "You know,  
you could come too."

Ranma thought about it but decided that he'd rather practice then go shopping with some girls. He shuddered as he remembered how the girls back in Nerima made him carry all of their stuff while they had to jump from every single shops on the streets. "Nah, I'll just stay her and wait for you guys to come back."

Misao just shrugged, she wasn't gonna force him, well not yet anyway. "Oh well, your lost," and with that she proceeded upstairs,  
changed and within a minute went back down wave goodbye at him then left.

Ranma once again found himself alone but he didn't mind, at least he would have total concentration to do his morning practice. He then looked around for a suitable spot to get started. He soon found a clearing near the wells and decided to start there.

He got himself in a standard position then started his Kata.  
While doing his kata he started to reflect on how drastically his life had changed in just nearly half a year. He found out just 6 months ago how Genma was not his real father and that his real father was a kind and gentle man. He discovered that he had no love for Akane or any of his fianc e. He thought he did once but then after seriously reflecting on what kind of life he and Akane would have together and how Akane had treated him throughout the year he came to a conclusion that a marriage with her would go nowhere. He thought of her more as a possession then anything, he realized that now and also that he could not do that to her or to any of his fianc es. He knew that Akane was a really sweet girl deep down inside and underneath all of that tomboy exterior but then again so were all girls, she was just like one of any girls really. What made her special to him at first was her offer of friendship and her continual patience with him but now he came to realized that all girls are like that, they just hide it so they won't be hurt.  
He could never love Akane because they were too alike but they would disagree on everything. They argued way too much to be compatible.

His thought then jumped to his best friend, Ucchan. Ukyou was a great friend and all. She was a sweet girl and gentle and open with her affection but then he still couldn't get past the fact that his friend wasn't a guy. Well he thought she was a guy at any rate but she had been living her life as a guy. He found that Genma was to blame for most of that.  
No matter how hard he tried, he could only picture Ukyou as a friend and nothing more.

His thoughts now turned to Shampoo. She was sexy and sultry but then she turned into a cat. He shuddered at that. Nope, definitely not someone he would consider, she would make a good friend if she weren't so hell bent on having him as her husband. Then there was her grandmother who would stop at nothing to get him. He had a feeling they wouldn't give up that easily. Sooner or later they would find him and then . . .

Ranma, feeling frustrated launched into a more complex kata.  
Unknown to him two figures were watching at him from a distance.

"He is not bad is he?" Seijiro asked as he evaluated Ranma skills.

"He is Himura son after all," Aoshi replied.

"That he is," Seijiro said as he looked at Ranma. "Seeing him practice like this reminds me a little of the time when I trained Kenshin."

"Well . . .it has been a long time since I tested out my Kempo skill, I've found none worthy since I became leader of the Oniwa banshee." Aoshi said.

Seijiro just raised an eyebrow at him. "Going to beat the son since you can't beat the father eh? I thought you would have been over that by now." Seijiro said jokingly.

Aoshi smiled a bit. "Well then you just have to tell me, do you think your student could have beaten me without a katana or a sakabatou?"

Seijiro thought about that and had to admit, Kenshin was nearly invincible when it came to fighting with a katana or a sakabatou but his Kempo fighting skills left much to be desired.

Without waiting for Seijiro answer, he stepped forward and called out to Ranma. "Ranma-san."

Ranma stopped his kata and looked at who uttered his name with such respect in it. "Um...yes?"

Aoshi walked up to Ranma and stare at him straight in the eye.  
"You would do me a great honor if you would spar with me."

Ranma sweated a bit at that. "Uh- well . . .I don't know if I should, I mean I am a guest at your house after all, it wouldn't be right to beat up one of my hosts."

Aoshi had to smile a bit at Ranma confidence. "Well it just a friendly little spar.I trust that you with all your skill can hold back appropriately." He said, trying to play on Ranma ego.

Aoshi little gambit paid off as Ranma looked more certain.  
"Ok., your on."

Author notes:  
Dear readers of any if not all of my works, I am truly sorry for not updating a much as I have use to. I thank you all for you patience and am sad to announce that I have job and school to balance so I have to stop writing for a bit. I will take a crack at it every chance that I get but I found that more and more difficult now. I am sorry for leaving you guys(and girls of course) hanging but this should only be half of what I had plan for chapter 4. So I guess 4a is the title to this fic. Anyway just to let you guys and gal know that I am alive but not kicking as much as I use to. Thank you for all of your support. A proud fan of Couple crossover ^_^. 


End file.
